


embun pagi

by tarinapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarinapple/pseuds/tarinapple
Summary: Malam itu dia tidak pernah tahu, kalau ada sosok yang pergi di antara embun pagi.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 9





	embun pagi

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and canon settings belongs to Isayama Hajime. I don't take any profit by writing this.  
> This fic contains spoiler from chapter 132. Enjoy.

  


** SEJAK ** kapan, ya? Sejak kapan kiranya Levi mulai merasa ada perubahan yang signifikan pada satu-satunya kawan seperjuangannya? Dia berusaha tidak mengabaikan, tetapi hari demi hari semuanya memburuk, memaksanya untuk menggebrak masuk. 

“Mata empat.”

Di sana terduduk Hanji, yang bersandar agak linglung di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia terkekeh sembari memperbaiki helai cokelat kemerahannya yang berantakan. 

“Kau tidak mengetuk pintu.”

Dahi Levi berkerut, tampak tidak senang. Dia kemudian menutup pintu sebelum masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan. 

“Aku sudah menahan diri selama seminggu.”

Hanji menghela napas. “Kau tidak bertanya jadi kukira aku tidak perlu membicarakannya. Lagi pula kita semua pasti mengalaminya.”

“Kita semua mengalaminya, tetapi suatu waktu aku pikir kau tidak.”

Tersenyum, Hanji meluruskan kaki. “Begitukah?”

Mungkin karena mereka hanya berdua. Bisa jadi sebab kamar mereka kini berseberangan, atau ternyata teriakan Hanji memang lebih keras dibanding biasanya. Mimpi buruk adalah hal trivial bagi anggota pasukan pengintai, dan Levi seharusnya tidak perlu seserius itu.

_ Tetapi ini Hanji. _

“Apa ini tentang Eren?” 

“Kurang lebih,” sahutnya getir. “Aku berpikir untuk membawa pasukan kita ke sana, tetapi aku tahu kita semua tidak akan pulang dengan lengkap.”

“Kita tahu risiko itu di setiap langkah. Kenapa tiba-tiba itu menganggumu?” Levi memosisikan diri untuk duduk di tempat tidur, membuat Hanji sedikit menengadah untuk dapat melihat wajah yang nyatanya masih datar itu. 

“Aku bermimpi.” 

Lensa cokelat tanpa terbingkai kacamata seperti biasa nyatanya membuat impresi Levi terhadap Hanji sedikit berubah. Lebih tepatnya, _terganggu_. Karena pilu yang tersirat dalam tatapannya tampak semakin jelas.

“Itu hanya mimpi.”

“Erwin bilang jangan ke sana.”

“… Hah?”

“Erwin bilang padaku untuk jangan ke sana,” Hanji mengembuskan napas lelah, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Levi. Menggambar pola asal di atas sprei putih, dia menyambung, “katanya aku akan menyesal.”

Levi kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya menatap Hanji yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Tapi Levi, aku tidak pernah menyesal,” ungkap Hanji, dengan suara teduh yang getarnya tak dapat disamarkan. “aku tidak menyesal bisa sampai sejauh ini.”

“Jangan pernah menyesalinya,” balas Levi, agak ketus sembari menepuk kepala Hanji. “atau kau akan menyesal.”

Seketika dia tertawa. “Jangan pernah menyesalinya atau kau akan menyesal? Ckck, Levi, kurasa perbendaharaan katamu sangat bagus ‘kan?”

“Memang,” Levi menunduk, menyelipkan helai rambut Hanji yang bandel ke belakang telinga, dan berusaha membuat helai lainnya yang naik untuk _tidur_ kembali; _mengelusnya_. Sesaat kemudian berbicara, tetapi suaranya jauh lebih rendah, atau setidaknya paling rendah yang pernah didengar Hanji, dilafalkan dengan hati-hati,

“Aku serius.”

Hanji bergidik sebelum memaksakan senyum.

“… Aku tahu.”

[]

“Soal itu, mungkin lain kali.”

“Soal apa?” Dia menepuk-nepuk lengan kemeja putihnya yang kotor, sebelum menggulungnya kemudian. 

Levi mengamati pergerakan Hanji dengan tatapan sayu, atau akhir-akhir ini dia memang suka begitu. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Oleh pertarungan, luka, dan pengkhianatan.

Tetapi dia rasa, orang yang tengah sibuk memalu kayu di hadapannya itu lebih lelah. Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang dipimpinnya selama ini? Bukan satu atau dua, melainkan puluhan atau bisa jadi ratusan orang. 

Dan untuk ingin melarikan diri adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih manusiawi daripada dia yang ingin mati.

Sebelum membunuh titan-titan yang mulanya adalah bawahannya itu, Levi kehilangan pijakannya dan berpikir untuk mati saja. Hanya sesaat. Mungkin dua atau tiga detik. Sesudahnya Levi menghabisi mereka semua.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali berpijak adalah Hanji, yang pasti tidak akan menyerah juga janjinya pada Erwin yang belum sempat dia tepati.

Untuk melarikan diri, Hanji dan dia, bukan hal yang buruk. Tetapi mungkin tidak sekarang. _Jangan sekarang_.

“Hidup bersamamu bukan ide yang buruk,” Sudut bibirnya naik, tetapi sama sekali tidak terlihat karena lilitan perban. “kurasa aku tidak akan menyesalinya.”

Dan kayu-kayu di tangan Hanji sukses jatuh ke tanah.

[]

“Aku harap bisa menemukan solusinya, Levi,” Hanji bicara tetapi kedua matanya fokus pada laut lepas. “aku ingin menemukan solusinya. Solusi yang bisa membuat semua pengorbanan semua rekan kita memiliki arti. Solusi yang bisa mengakhiri semuanya.”

Levi melirik melalui ekor matanya. Menolak berkomentar. Pegangannya pada besi-besi itu menguat, entah karena kakinya tak mampu menopang atau sekadar kesal.

“Aku bermimpi.”

“Mimpi?” Dia menoleh. “Kapan?”

“Malam sebelum kita menyerang pelabuhan. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Erwin. Lalu Moblit juga datang. Ada Mike, juga Nanaba—semua anggota skuadnya. Oh, ada skuadmu juga!”

Rahangnya mengeras. “Hentikan.”

Hanji tersenyum kecil. “Mereka merindukan kita, kurasa.”

“Biar saja mereka merindu,” tukasnya. “Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan.” Levi kemudian memaksakan diri untuk meninggalkan dek. Hanji buru-buru mengimbanginya, menggenggam tangannya, berkata kalau Levi tidak boleh seceroboh ini.

“Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya, Mata Empat.”

“Diam, Levi, dan biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamar.”

“Aku harap kau tidak lupa,” Levi menghentikan langkah, menyorot Hanji dengan jengkel. “rencana kita setelah semua ini berakhir.”

Dia tertegun sesaat, lantas terkekeh canggung dan memaksa Levi untuk kembali ke dalam.

[]

_ Tetapi dia lupa. _

Kala tempatnya berpijak mulai bergetar hebat, Levi merasa mulas. Kakinya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, tetapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya tidak bisa menghentikan semua skenario terburuk yang mungkin berlangsung saat ini.

Namun dia berdiri, menatap ke arah Hanji yang melambaikan tangan pada para bocah itu.

Dia berdiri, dengan sakit hati yang dia pikir tak akan dia rasakan lagi. Memanggil dengan kejengkelan tingkat tinggi, Levi (berusaha) mencegatnya.

“Aku rasa waktuku telah tiba.”

“…”

_ Ah _ … 

Kenapa. Kenapa semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini?

Levi masih berdiri, menolak membiarkannya pergi. Tetapi lensa cokelatnya nampak lebih jelas dari yang selalu dia lihat. Pupilnya bergetar, suaranya penuh getar, tetapi tubuhnya tidak. 

_ Dia ingin bertarung. _

Levi berdiri. Dan membiarkannya pergi. Mengujar klausa yang tak pernah diucapkan sebelumnya. Berpikir kalau saat ini, _memang saat ini_ , Hanji harus pergi. 

_ Dia ingin bertarung. Untuk yang terakhir kali.  _

Tetapi kemudian kedua mata mereka bertabrakan, mengikuti ketetapan hati juga pikiran yang langsung berantakan. _Tidak ada waktu lagi_. Masing-masing lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik, saling memberi punggung. 

_ Tidak ada waktu lagi.  _ Atau mereka akan saling merengkuh, menangis, kemudian melarikan diri, bersama dengan uar-uar putus asa mengenai _aku tidak mau pergi_ atau _aku tidak ingin kau pergi_ atau _aku saja yang pergi._ Levi menolak melakukannya. Hanji menolak merasakannya.

Atau tekad mereka akan tergelincir, dan tidak mampu bertarung lagi.

Waktu berhasil diulur Hanji. Dan sedu sedan tangis tak kunjung berhenti meski matahari sudah naik sampai di atas kepala, meski sudah lewat jauh sejak mentari yang terbit mengikuti Hanji pergi dengan tawa terakhirnya. 

_ “Abdikanlah jiwamu.” Levi berkata, dan air mata berkumpul di sudut mata Hanji. Menandakan kalau Hanji tidak lupa, dia tidak lupa kalau mereka punya rencana setelah semuanya usai. Bahwa mereka pernah bertekad untuk hidup sampai hari itu tiba. Tetapi dunia terlalu kejam untuk semua mimpi-mimpi Hanji. Atau keinginan kecil Levi. Atau harapan mereka semua. _

Levi berbisik, bukan _selamat tinggal_ tetapi _sampai nanti_ karena dia percaya kalau hari itu akan datang. Di mana mereka bisa hidup berdampingan. Mungkin kalau saat itu tiba, bukan _hanya_ mereka, tetapi semua yang pernah meninggalkannya. Levi tidak keberatan. 

_ “Ah, Titan memang menakjubkan.” _

“Sampai nanti, Hanji.”

_ Matahari terbit. Dan Hanji pergi, di antara embun pagi.  _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

______

Untuk Hanji Zoe,

dia yang pergi di kala fajar, dia yang pergi dan meninggalkan harapan, untuk dia yang mimpi-mimpinya belum sempat terwujudkan,

dia yang kembali pada semua rekan yang dirindukan,

Terima kasih,

atas semua senyum, harap, dan tawa yang pernah kau bagi. 

______

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini!


End file.
